Demon Inferno
by Cydra
Summary: Crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures. The Mala Mala Cannon has activated and now the Xiaolin Warriors must retrieve it. But they'll need the help of some new friends to combat the two fire demons who are coming to destroy the temple.
1. Countdown

Demon Inferno

Chapter 1: Countdown

In the quiet countryside of China, the Xiaolin temple stood out as a symbol of peace and tranquility. From the outside that is, inside the four Wudai Warriors were practicing the combinations of their elements and their Shen Gong Wu. "Orb of Tornami: Water!" cried Omi holding the blue ball. An enormous amount of water erupted from it and swept away the practice dummy. "Sword of the Sword: Wind!" cried Raimundo clutching the strangely shaped sword. A strong wind came from the blade and blew his practice dummy to the other side of the courtyard. "Third Arm Sash-Fist of Tebigong: Earth!" cried Clay putting the bronze gauntlet onto the blue-green sash. The sash came to life and flew toward the practice dummy. As it went, the sash became a stone gray and the gauntlet on it glowed yellow. The sash and gauntlet smashed into a bull's eye on a small brick wall and made a hole through it. Kimiko decided to test out their newest Shen Gong Wu, the Visuvius Skullcap. It resembled a skullcap with a volcano-like spout on top of it. When activated, it projects an eruption of lava. It becomes more powerful the angrier the user is. Kimiko put the Shen Gong Wu on her and cried, "Visuvius Skullcap: Fire!" Fiery lava shot out of the spout and burned the practice dummy in front of her. "Wow this thing really is powerful," said Kimiko. "I'm not sure you should use that," said Raimundo. "Why not?" asked Kimiko. "Well, one little hissy-fit and you'll burn the temple to the ground." "I do not have hissy-fits!" yelled Kimiko. Globs of lava shot out of the Skullcap and headed towards Raimundo. He nimbly jumped out of the way and said, "Missed me." Then he sniffed the air and said, "What's cooking?" He looked behind him to see that the seat of his pants were on fire. Instead of stop, dropping, and rolling like he should have done, Raimundo ran around the courtyard screaming. Omi aimed the Orb of Tornami at Raimundo and said, "Orb of Tornami: Ice!" Icy water came out of the Orb and hit Raimundo. Raimundo sighed with relief as the flames were extinguished but groaned when he saw that his lower half was in a block of ice. "At least you have plenty of time to chill out," said Kimiko grinning.

Before Raimundo could say anything, Dojo ran out of the temple. "Stop everything!" yelled the dragon. "Has that Shen Gong Wu you were talking about finally activated?" asked Omi. "No but it's about to," said Dojo eyeing the zits on his back. Two weeks earlier, not too soon after the Wudai Warriors had found the Visuvius Skullcap in Pompeii, Dojo sensed that a really powerful Shen Gong Wu was going to activate as soon as the zits came to a head. "I hope it's as powerful as you say," said Raimundo, chopping the ice block he was in half. "Trust me, it's going a very strong Wu." "We better round it up before that dirty snake, Spicer, gets it," said Clay.

Meanwhile in his evil lair, Jack Spicer was trying to ignore the annoying ghost floating right next to his head. "Please." "No." "Pretty please." "No!" "I promise I'll be loyal." "You've said that eight times all ready!" Wuya sighed with recognition and floated to the other side of the lab. "What do I have to do to get you to change back to my solid form?" "You remember what Chase Young said," said Jack. Indeed Wuya did. She was living with Chase Young in his evil lair as her beautiful solid form. But she had been trying to overthrow Chase one time too many. Chase summoned her to his throne room. Much to her surprise, Jack Spicer was there. As usual he was gaping at everything Chase had and drooling all over the place. "What is he doing here?" asked Wuya. "He's here to do some business with me," said Chase. "Let me guess, you're going to use him as a puppet in another scheme to defeat the Xiaolin warriors," said Wuya. "Actually this has nothing to do with the Xiaolin Warriors," said Chase, "It's about you." "Me?" "Yes, Wuya, how long have you been living here?" "About three months." "And in those three months you have done nothing but collect Shen Gong Wu behind my back and try to get rid of me." "What gave you that idea?" asked Wuya nervously. "My eyes are everywhere," said Chase. Then several of Chase's jungle cats and a flock of his crows entered the room. Wuya chuckled nervously. "Normally I would ignore such minor threats, but recently you have been allying yourself with Hannibal Bean." Wuya gulped and said, "It wasn't anything to threatening besides that partnership is long dissolved." "Oh is it?" Chase snapped his fingers and a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. It was of Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean talking to each other. "Now just put this in Chase's soup tonight," said Hannibal pointing at a vial right next to him, "and Chase will be out for a week." "Don't worry," said Wuya pocketing the vial, "He won't suspect a thing." Wuya now knew that the jig was up. She tried changing the subject; "You haven't mentioned what Jack was doing here." Chase picked up a pebble on the floor. "The reason that he's here is that he will be your caretaker." "But I don't need a caretaker," said Wuya. The pebble glowed yellow and turned into a puzzle box. "You do now," said Chase and opened the puzzle box. Wuya screamed as yellow light from the box covered her. She felt her body transform back into her ghost and disappeared into the box. As the puzzle box sealed itself, Chase told the spirit trapped inside, "As soon as you have raised Jack to a level of considerable power, you will be restored to your human form." The puzzle box gave a loud moan. Chase handed the puzzle box to Jack and said, "And if you try to make Wuya solid before that, I'll make sure there will be plenty of room in there for both of you." "Yes Mr. Chase Young sir," said Jack as he quickly left the lair. Since then Wuya had been trying to raise Jack to greatness, but often it had proven fruitless. That's why she was begging Jack to restore before. But she had a little hope, for a while she had been sensing a powerful Shen Gong Wu getting ready to activate. And she had a feeling that today was the day.

"It's going to happen!" cried Dojo. He was shivering and trembling all over. "That new Wu is going to activate in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" At the same time the pimples of Dojo's popped and sprayed dragon pus over the Xiaolin Warriors. "Ew," groaned the warriors as they wiped it off. "So where's the Wu?" asked Raimundo. Dojo scratched his chin and said, "Strange my timing must have been a little bit off. It should sounded off right around," Dojo suddenly started contorting his body in several different ways. At Jack's lair Wuya's form was being stretched to full capacity. "This can't be!" cried Dojo. "It shouldn't have activated now!" said Wuya. "But it is!" cried Dojo. "It's the Mala Mala Cannon!" yelled Dojo and Wuya. They both passed out from the stress.

Master Fung walked outside. "What is the matter with Dojo?" asked Master Fung. "He sensed a Shen Gong Wu called the Mala Mala Cannon and passed out," said Omi. Master Fung's face grew both pale and stern. "We must retrieve this Shen Gong Wu immediately," said Master Fung. "Why?" asked Kimiko. "What does it do?" Master Fung opened the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu to a page marked, "The Mala Mala Cannon." It showed a picture of a cannon with a thick barrel, two handles, and the emblems of the Shen Gong Wu on the sides. "The Mala Mala Cannon is arguably the mightiest Shen Gong Wu." The picture then changed to a man holding the cannon and pointing it at a tall building. "It has the power to shoot out a beam of pure magic." The picture then showed something coming out of the cannon and destroying the building. "Wow that is powerful," said Clay. "It is capable of even more destructive acts but we do not have time to talk about them," said Master Fung. By that time, Dojo had woken up and had transformed into his 40-foot size. "Let's get a move on, gang!" The Wudai Warriors climbed onto Dojo's back and he took off. The Cannon's signal brought them to a particular antique shop in the Chinatown district of San Francisco.


	2. You break in, you buy it

Demon Inferno

Chapter 2: You break in, you buy it

"'Uncle's Rare Finds'?" asked Kimiko questionably. On this mission, Kimiko decided to wear an aquamarine shirt with white pants, sandals, and her hair in a bun behind her head. "The shell of the oyster is not important," said Omi, "what matters is the pearl inside." "Oh no," said Raimundo. "Now Omi's talking like Master Fung." "Enough with the sight-seeing," said Dojo. "We need to get the Cannon." The others agreed and knocked on the door of the antique shop. An elderly man with gray spiky hair, small glass, a yellow vest, white shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes opened the door. "Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds. How may I help you?" said the old man with a thick Chinese accent. "We are looking for an antique," said Omi. "Yes, yes, come in," said the old man. As the Xiaolin Warriors entered, the old man barked at a large sumo-like man in black overalls and a white shirt and a young man wearing a blue sweater and beige pants. "Tohru, Jackie, we have customers! Get cracking." Both of them jumped up. "Yes, Uncle," said the young man who seemed to be Jackie. "Yes sensei," said the sumo who seemed to be Tohru. They grabbed some boxes and started stacking them away. The old man turned to the Xiaolin Warriors and said, "What can Uncle get for you?" Before they could talk, Uncle grabbed a spice box and held it up. "This spice box is of the Yung Dynasty, carved from mountain pine, very convenient for storing spices." As Uncle continued bantering about the antiques he had, an 11-year old Chinese girl with black hair came down the stairs. She was wearing an orange sweater, blue jeans, and red shoes. "Hi. My name's Jade," said the girl. "Greetings. I am Omi. And this is Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay." "Hi." "How ya doing?" "Howdy do, little lady." Dojo meanwhile had been hiding underneath of Clay's hat and was listening to Uncle's chattering. Finally Dojo lost his patience and popped out of Clay's hat saying, "Enough of this, we don't these things." "Ay-ya! A dragon!" cried Uncle. "Oh yes and this is Dojo," said Omi not noticing Uncle's surprised look. "Whoa! Cool dragon!" Dojo smirked and said to Raimundo, "She said I was cool." "She probably hasn't seen many dragons," said Raimundo indifferently. Jackie and Tohru stepped in front of Jade. "Be careful Jade," said Jackie. "These people are probably looking for trouble." "No, we are actually on a quest looking for something," said Omi. "Ah," said Uncle calming down. "Then what you are looking for is probably of great importance. What is it you seek?" "We're are looking for a cannon, bronze, 1500 years old, mystical properties," said Dojo. Uncle thought for a moment and said, "Could this be what you are looking for?" He pointed toward the corner of the room. In the corner was the Mala Mala Cannon, but since it had not been recognized as a magical weapon it was being used as, "AN UMBRELLA STAND!" cried Dojo. "The Mala Mala Cannon is being used as an umbrella stand!" "It looks as humble as a armadillo in a prairie dog hole," said Clay. "See?" said Uncle to Tohru. "I told you that it wasn't a vase. Vases are never made out of metal." "Yes sensei," said Tohru. "Why do need this?" asked Jackie. "It is a mystical object called a Shen Gong Wu," said Kimiko. "And we are to collect all of them before the Evil Jack Spicer and Wuya does."

As if on cue, the door burst open. Jack Spicer and Wuya were in the doorway. Several Jack-bots were floating outside. Uncle pointed at Wuya and screamed, "Ay-ya! Evil Spirit!" He then turned to Jackie and said, "Jackie, keep them busy while I make a chi spell." Uncle walked to the back of the shop. "Jack-bots, attack!" commanded Jack. The robots extended the blades on both sides. The Xiaolin Warriors, Jackie, and Tohru step outside to battle the robots. The Xiaolin Warriors defeated the Jack-bots in their usual manner. Jackie partially climbed up a building and did a flying punch on a Jack-bot. He waved his hand in pain as he muttered to himself, "Ouch, hard metal, ouch." Jackie changed his battle strategy to smashing the robots against the buildings. Tohru was easily crushing the Jack-bots with his large body. Meanwhile inside, Jack and Wuya were looking for the Mala Mala Cannon. They found after two minutes. "It's being used as an umbrella stand?" said Jack. "That's no way to treat an evil weapon of destruction." Jade jumped in front of Jack and said, "If you want that, you're going to have to go through me." "A super evil genius against a little girl," said Jack flexing his fingers. "Oh, this will be easy." Wuya flew right next to Jack's head and said, "Jack, you scream like a little girl, cry like a little girl, and whine like a little girl. How could expect to beat a little girl?" "I do not whine," said Jade and Jack at the same time. "Enough talk, let's get this over with," said Jack. "Fine with me," said Jade and did a flying kick towards Jack. Jack screamed and ducked at the last second. Jade bounced and fired several punches at Jack. Jack managed to block a few but he was punched the stomach. As leaned against the wall to get his breath back, Jade made a flying leap towards Jack. Jack saw a bookcase next to him and, grinning evilly, knocked over, causing several books to fall on top Jade. Jack grabbed the Mala Mala Cannon and headed out the door. "Jack-bots, fall back!" commanded Jack. The remaining Jack-bots stopped fighting and flew off with Jack. "Later, Xiaolin-losers!" taunted Jack. "This is most unfortunate," said Omi. "We've have lost the Mala Mala Cannon. I feel lower than a mole at the bottom of a canyon." "Better leave the lame cowboy metaphors to Clay, Omi," said Kimiko. "You better leave the lame cowboy metaphors to… Hey, now wait a minute!" said Clay. At that instant, Uncle left the shop holding a small cauldron and his dried puffer fish and chanting his chi spell mantra. Uncle looked around and asked, "Where did the evil spirit go?" "She left with Jack and the Mala Mala Cannon," said Raimundo. "This is terrible," said Uncle. "Yes now the world is in terrible danger," said Omi. "No, they left my shop in a mess." "The Temple will need more protection than ever," said Omi. He turned to Jackie and said, "Would you and your family like to come to the Xiaolin Temple with us?" Before Jackie could reply, his friends pulled Omi to the side. "Easy there partner," said Clay, "Don't buy a horse till check its record." "Huh?" "What Clay means," said Kimiko, "is that you're being too quick to trust these guys." "Please, name one time that I misjudged someone and brought them back to the Temple." "Vlad," said Raimundo. "Okay, name a second time." "Dyrus," said Kimiko. "A third time." "Chucky Choo," said Clay. "I'll say," said Dojo. "Never the less," said Omi, "I have confidence that the," he walked over to Jackie and asked, "What's your last name?" "Chan." Omi returned to others, "Chan family will help us in getting back the Mala Mala Cannon." The others looked at each other and said, "All right, but if you're wrong, you have to clean up the mess." "Question is, how do we get back to China?" asked Dojo. "I can't fly with eight people let alone him." Dojo pointed to Tohru. Jackie overheard this and said, "Don't worry. I'll have my friend, Captain Black, get us a plane ride." "And Jackie," said Uncle, "Don't forget to bring Talismans." "What?" cried Jackie. "If forces of darkness are as powerful as Omi says they are, we'll need back up." "Yes!" cried Jade. "We're off to another Talisman adventure."

Meanwhile Jack and Wuya had arrived at Jack's evil lair. "I can't believe it," said Wuya excitedly. "You actually managed to capture a Shen Gong Wu. And a really powerful one too." "Yeah, I'm going up in the world, baby," said Jack. Jack lifted the Mala Mala Cannon high and said, "All of Earth will bow before the might of Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness!" Then a book fell out of the Cannon and bonked Jack on the head. "What's that?" asked Wuya. "It must have fell into the Cannon when I knocked over the bookcase." Jack picked it up and read it. "It's a journal, these Chan guys must have had a lot of magical adventures." "I don't care about that," said Wuya. Then talking more to herself than to Jack she said, "Now all I need to for my plan to work is some more Shen Gong Wu." "I could get them," said Jack still reading the journal. "No, the Xiaolin Temple will have more security now. We need someone who they've never encountered before to help us steal the Wu." Jack turned a page in the journal and said, "Whoa, here's one scary looking guy." "Let me see," said Wuya, "Hand-bots!" A pair of robotic hands with levitation pads floated over to Wuya. Jack had built them so Wuya could be a bit more helpful but they couldn't do everything she wanted without Jack's consent. The Hand-bots flew over and took the journal from Jack. "Hey! I was still reading that!" The Hand-bots held the open journal in front of Wuya. Wuya scanned the pages and an evil smile spread across her mask-like face. "I believe we have found our partner," she said.


	3. Wu Heist

Demon Inferno

Chapter 3: Wu Heist

The Xiaolin Warriors and the Chan family made to the Xiaolin Showdown. Master Fung was greatly disappointed that the Xiaolin Warriors didn't return with the Mala Mala Cannon but was pleased that they brought back some experienced warriors to help them against the Heylin side. The Chans were given a tour of the grounds and they had a full explanation about the Shen Gong Wu. "Do not worry, Master Fung," said Jackie. "We'll make sure that Jack won't get any of the Shen Gong Wu." He paused for a second and asked, "Where's Jade?" They heard some whooping over them and looked. Jade was flying around in the sky with the Longi Kite. "Jade! Get down here! You could hurt!" "Relax, Jackie," said Jade. "I've got total control over this." To prove this, Jade did a couple of loop-the-loops. "We must prepare for anything Wuya could be plotting." "Don't worry Master Fung," said Kimiko. "Wuya's disembodied and the only person she has is Jack and he's practically harmless. Who else does she have to turn to?"

At Jack's evil lair, Wuya had her Hand-bots arrange different herbs, spices, and other ingredient for her spell. When they finished, Wuya started chanting mystic words in a mysterious language. The circle she made started glowing red around the edges. Then the red glow from the circle lifted itself from the floor and hovered in the air. Then the air inside the ring distorted as it filled up. When the ring had become a complete circle, Wuya chanted some more magic words and then something appeared in the circle. It resembled a brownish-green Chinese dragon with no legs and tendrils starting from its neck and braiding themselves down its body. The whole thing was translucent except for its eyes, which glowed bright red. "Who dares summon the powerful Shendu, demon sorcerer of fire?" "It is I, Wuya." Shendu examined the ghostly being on the other side of the portal and said, "Wuya? The powerful Heylin witch who tried to take over the world 1500 years ago? The years have not been kind to you." "Speak for yourself," said Wuya. "You're the one who was trapped in a stone statue and then destroyed." Shendu hissed and thrashed his tail. "It was because of Jackie Chan that I am in this accursed realm. I would leave but I cannot find a portal to go through." "I could let you through this one, but first I need to make a business deal." "What is it?" asked Shendu. "Have you ever heard of the Shen Gong Wu?" "Yes, I have. But I prefer my own Talismans." "Well I need a bit of assistance to get some Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple and I need your help with that." "Well what do I get for helping you out?" "Freedom from you prison of course," said Wuya, "and I met be able to restore you to your physical body." Shendu's eyes widen and he said, "It's a deal." Wuya moved to one side and said, "Come on in." Shendu flew through the portal into Jack Spicer's lair. "This is your lair?" asked Shendu. "Actually its Jack Spicer's, the boy I'm forced to work with." "Why don't you use him to get the Shen Gong Wu?" At that moment, the door to the basement opened. Jack was standing there with a bucket stuck on his head. "Who keeps playing that prank on me?" asked Jack as tried to go down the stairs but ended up falling down them. "That's why," said Wuya. Jack got the bucket off his head and asked, "Wuya, who are you talking to?" "I'm talking to him," said Wuya pointing at Shendu. Jack looked in Shendu's direction and said, "Who?" "Him!" yelled Wuya. "The dragon spirit in front of you!" Jack looked Wuya and said, "I don't know whether to think it's adorable that you've made up an imaginary friend or disturbed that you're going senile." "Shendu is not imaginary!" yelled Wuya. "He is the spirit of an ancient demon sorcerer! And I am not going senile!" "Sure," said Jack, pointing to the empty air behind him, "and this is my friend, Mr. Fluffybutt." "He can't see me," explained Shendu. "I'm invisible to mortal eyes." "And now you're doing ventriloquism, that is so cute," said Jack. Wuya grumbled to herself and said, "Hand-bots! Bring me the Shroud of Shadows and the Reversing Mirror!" The Hand-bots quickly brought Wuya the Shen Gong Wu. She had them hold them next to Shendu. "Shroud of Shadows! Reversing Mirror!" Suddenly Shendu became visible to Jack's eyes. "Hello human," said Shendu. Then Jack did what everyone expected; started screaming like a little girl and running around the room. Shendu and Wuya watched Jack run for a while and then Shendu said, "He is, as the young people say, a wimp." "Yes, but he's my wimp," said Wuya.

Eventually, Jack calmed down. "Are you through now?" asked Wuya. "Yeah, I'm good." "Good, now to business. In order for my evil plan to work, we'll need these Shen Gong Wu." She pointed at the computer screen as the Hand-bots typed down the list:

Two Ton Tunic

Third Arm Sash

Fist of Tebigong

Star Hanabi

Visuvius Skullcap

Heart of Jong

Serpent's Tail

Sapphire Dragon

Emperor Scorpion

"Once we have these Wu, we'll be able to accomplish world domination!" "Oh yeah," said Jack, "I like that plan. How do we do that?" "Simple, you'll distract the Xiaolin Warriors with your Jack-bots while Shendu grabs the Wu." "There's a problem with your plan," said Shendu. "What's that?" "I can't grab anything. I'm a ghost remember?" "But I can grab you." "That is because we're both on the astral plane. I can only grab something if I'm possessing someone." "Then possess one of the monks there." "Too risky, besides once we get back here what are we going to do with him?" "Good point. We'll need to get you into a physical body before we go in." "Where are we going to find one of those?" asked Jack. Wuya looked between Shendu and Jack. "Perhaps we should have different diversion," she said. "What's wrong with me and my Jack-bots?" said Jack. "There is nothing wrong with your robots. You just won't be distracting the monks." "Then where will I be? I mean the only other position is with… Oh no, no way, absolutely not!" "I have to agree with Jack on this one," said Shendu. "He could bungle it all up." "Do you want to conquer the world or not?" "Alright, but I won't like it," said Jack. "The feeling is mutual, believe me," said Shendu and he dived into Jack's chest. Jack squirmed around for a while, but when he stopped his red eyes were glowing a brighter red. "Not a very strong body," said Jack with Shendu's voice, "but it will have to do." Jack wrested control from Shendu for a moment and said, "I can hear you, you know." "Forget about if for now," said Wuya, "once we have the Wu, you can separate. Now on to the Temple."

It was getting close to sunset and the Xiaolin Warriors and the Chans were having dinner. An eating contest had started between Clay and Tohru with no clear winner. "If they keep this up," said Dojo, "they'll eat us out of house and home." Suddenly Clay reached his maximum and slumped over onto his plate. "Tohru is the new Temple eating champ," said Jade. "Do have anything to say?" "May I have some more?" Suddenly the Temple bell started ringing. "What's that?" asked Jackie. "We are under attack," said Omi and they ran outside. Flying above the courtyard was at least forty Jack-bots. "Nothing helps digest a meal better than smashing Jack-bots," said Clay. The Jack-bots swooped down upon our heroes and were swiftly destroyed. "You think Jack would be able to plan a better attack then that," said Kimiko. "Unless that wasn't an attack," said Raimundo, "It was a distraction." "The Shen Gong Wu!" cried the Xiaolin Warriors. They ran to the meditation chamber. They found the Shen Gong Wu vault open and Jack coming out with a sack full of Shen Gong Wu. "Whoa, you beat my Jack-bots faster than I thought." "We had some help," said Omi as the Chans came in. "Now we will defeat you too." Jack cringed for a second a moment then his eye turned bright red and said with a demonic voice, "Is that so?" The Chans gasped and said, "Shendu?" "Jackie Chan, an unpleasant coincidence that you're here too. No matter, Jack's minions may have failed, but mine are still strong." Suddenly the shadows in the room grew in size and several ninja-like beings emerged from them. "Shadowkhan, attack!" commanded Shendu. The Shadowkhan leaped at our heroes and engaged in battle. The Xiaolin Warriors have fought several enemies before, but the Shadowkhan were among the most difficult, in the league with Chase Young's tigers. As the Warriors were fighting, Shendu activated Jack's Heli-bot and flew towards the ceiling. He wobbled in the air and said, "How do you work this contraption?" Jack regained control of his body and said, "Hey! This is my Heli-bot, I'll use it." Jack flew off through the roof and back to his lair. When their master left, the Shadowkhan disappeared as well. Kimiko went down into the vaults to check how much Wu they lost. Master Fung entered the chamber as Kimiko reappeared and said, "They took a bunch of Shen Gong Wu, but not every Wu." "Did they take the Heart of Jong?" asked Master Fung. "Yeah, how did you know that?" Master Fung rubbed his forehead with disappointment and said, "This is not good at all. The Heart of Jong should never be used with the Mala Mala Cannon." "Why is that?" asked Raimundo. Dojo hopped onto Raimundo's shoulder and said, "Hello! Mala Mala Cannon, Heart of Jong, paint any pictures?" Omi thought and asked, "They're going to rebuild Mala Mala Jong?" "No," said Master Fung, "something more powerful.


	4. The Rise of Sapphire Jong

Demon Inferno

Chapter 4: The Rise of Sapphire Jong

At Jack Spicer's lab, Wuya surveyed the Shen Gong Wu that Jack and Shendu stole. Jack was combing his hair in the mirror. It was a bit hard to do it since Shendu was still inside of him and his reflection overshadowed Jack's. "Are coming out me or what?" asked Jack. "I'll come out when I'm good and ready." Suddenly the mirror turned red and seven more demon faces appeared in it. Jack screamed and fell over. Shendu took control of Jack's body and got up. "Brothers and sisters," said Shendu. "What a pleasant surprise." "Shendu where have you been?" asked Bai Tza wriggling her tentacle-like hair. "You have been missing your daily disciplines," said Xiao Fung. "How did you get back into the human world?" demanded Tchang Zu. "And what are you doing in that scrawny little human?" asked Hsi Wu. "I can explain," said Shendu. "This Heylin witch named Wuya released so I can help steal some Shen Gong Wu." "The Shen Gong Wu?" questioned Tso Lan. "We have never needed those trinkets." "But these 'trinkets' can ensure your freedom. I have been looking through this mortal's mind and I have learned about a particular Shen Gong Wu called the Golden Tiger Claws. Whoever wields them can create a portal to any location they chose. Even your dimension." "And once you those Claws we'll be free to eat any human we want," said Po Kong licking her enormous lips. "This better work Shendu," said Dai Gui, "or else you will receive all of the punishments you missed out on." "I will not fail you siblings," said Shendu. The mirror then returned to normal. "You're going let them all out?" asked Jack. "Just be glad you are on my side," said Shendu. "Jack get out here!" yelled Wuya. Jack left the bathroom back into his lab.

Wuya had all of the Shen Gong Wu that Jack had stolen from the Temple as well as some of the Wu he already had. "What do you want Wuya?" asked Jack. "I want you to arrange some of these Shen Gong Wu in a certain way," said Wuya. "You mean like Mala Mala Jong?" "Sort of but first, Shendu get out of Jack." Shendu readily left Jack's body and floated over to Wuya. "I'm glad to be out of him," said Shendu. "Believe me," said Wuya, "even I wouldn't want to possess him even if I could." "Do you mind?" said Jack. "I'm trying to work here." Following Wuya's instructions Jack wrapped the Third Arm Sash around the Two Ton Tunic and hanged it over the right side. He then attached the Shroud of Shadows to the back of the Tunic like a cape. He then placed the Fist of Tebigong on the left side of the Tunic and the Jet Bootsu underneath below it. But instead of putting the Eye of Dashi on the chest of the Tunic and Helmet of Jong above, he place the Star Hanabi and the Visuvius Skullcap in their respective places. And just as he was about to put the Heart of Jong into the Two Ton Tunic, Wuya cried, "No! Equip the Heart to the Mala Mala Cannon and put the Sapphire Dragon in the Tunic!" "Are you sure?" asked Jack. "Yes I'm sure just do it." Jack equipped the Heart to the Mala Mala Cannon and as he was putting the Sapphire Dragon in the Tunic he asked, "Say Wuya, how comes the Sapphire Dragon needs to be covered with soot now?" "Excellent question?" said Wuya. "The reason is that when it first activated, the Sapphire Dragon had been restless of 1500 years of disuse and was releasing its pent up energy. And since it had, it will remain dormant until it is manually activated." Jack nodded in understandingly and put the Dragon into the Tunic. "Now equip yourself with the Emperor Scorpion and fire the Mala Mala Cannon at the Shen Gong Wu formation." Jack put the Emperor Scorpion on his wrist and picked the Mala Mala Cannon. Aiming at the Wu he had put on the table he said, "Mala Mala Cannon." The Cannon fired out a multicolored beam that was covered in bright green flames. The beam hit the formation, particularly in the chest. The beam stopped but the green flames still covered the Sapphire Dragon inside. Suddenly, the eyes of the Sapphire Dragon lit up and it let out a roar and blue flames. The Two Ton Tunic hardened into its armor form as the flames filled it up. But unlike with Mala Mala Jong, a sapphire coloring spread out from where the Sapphire Dragon was and spread to the rest of the Two Ton Tunic and the Shroud of Shadows and Star Hanabi that were attached to it. Then the blue flames shot out of the left side of the Tunic and hit the Fist of Tebigong. The Fist bonded to the flames and turned blue. Then the flames spread along the Third Arm Sash until it had all become the same sapphire blue. Then the flames came out of the leg-holes of the Tunic and struck the Jet Bootsu. The Jet Bootsu became sapphire and bonded to the flames. Finally the sapphire flames erupted from the head-hole of the Tunic and covered the Visuvius Skullcap. The Skullcap turned blue and disattached a piece of itself that positioned itself to form a lower jaw. Then the Shen Gong Wu lifted themselves off the table and let out a loud roar. What stood in front of Jack was what looked like a duplicate of Mala Mala Jong. But instead of being the different colors of the Shen Gong Wu, it was all a sapphire blue and instead of wearing the Eye of Dashi on its chest and the Helmet of Jong for its head, it had the Star Hanabi and the Visuvius Skullcap respectfully. Nevertheless, it was scary enough to make Jack scream. Even Shendu was impressed with the warrior. "Behold," said Wuya, "Sapphire Jong!" Sapphire Jong looked down at Jack and opened its mouth to breathe sapphire flames at him. Jack yelped and said, "Emperor Scorpion!" Sapphire Jong stopped just before the flames erupted. "What makes him so different from the original Jong?" asked Jack. "All in good time, Jack," said Wuya.

At the temple, Master Fung pulled out a scroll from the ancient archive. Before he opened it, he asked the Xiaolin Warriors, "Do you remember the Fearsome Four?" The Warriors nodded. "What you are not aware of is that they were not at their full strength. Mala Mala Jong was because he had more Shen Gong Wu than before. The other Jongs did not have enough Shen Gong Wu." "They're going to rebuild the Fearsome Four?" asked Omi. "Not quite, they plan to rebuild the Fire Jong in his true form," he unfurled the scroll showing a picture of the creature that Jack had just made in his lab, "Sapphire Jong. Not too long after the original Mala Mala Jong was first created, the Heylin forces created a duplicate of Jong in a different way. They used the Sapphire Dragon, which originally had the same animating powers as the Heart of Jong to bring it to life. Sapphire Jong rained great destruction on the world, turning most of it to sapphire with both his breath and his touch. It took an accomplished Dragon of Fire to defeat Sapphire Jong. Afterwards when he was disassembled, the Sapphire Dragon's power to reanimate inanimate objects was removed and placed in the Heart of Jong. Also more safeguards were placed on the Sapphire Dragon to make sure that it and the Heart of Jong may never be used together." "That's why the Sapphire Dragon is weak against fire," said Kimiko. "If it was used the Heart, its power would be canceled out." "So could they make Sapphire Jong now?" asked Raimundo. "There is something about the Mala Mala Cannon I have not told you. If equipped with any other magic, like a Shen Gong Wu or an element, the Cannon's beam would contain the primary effect of the equipped magic." "So they must have combined the Cannon and the Heart in order to bring the Sapphire Dragon to life without torching it." "Precisely," said Master Fung. "One more thing," said Uncle. "There is still Shendu that we must be aware of. One more thing we must not let him the Golden Tiger Claws." "Why not?" asked Jade. "The Golden Tiger Claws allow one to create a portal to any location they choose," said Master Fung, "as long as they know where that location is." "And since Shendu has been in the Demon Realm…" said Tohru. "He could use them to unleash his siblings," finished Jackie. Uncle smacked Jackie on the forehead and said, "Do not interrupt!" "We must prepare for Sapphire Jong," said Master Fung.

Meanwhile at Jack's lair, Jack was admiring the power of Sapphire Jong. Then he remembered something, "Wuya, why did you have us steal the Serpent's Tail? We didn't use it build Jong." "Oh that one was for me," said Wuya. "I thought I told you that I won't do it till I'm at a higher position of power." "But you are," said Wuya. "You have control over the most powerful fire demon in the world." "Ah-hem," said Shendu who was floating right by Wuya. "Er, I mean second most powerful fire demon in the world. Trust me, Chase Young will agree." "Alright but first I want you to sign this," said Jack holding up a piece of paper. "What is it?" asked Wuya. "It's a contract that says that you can't betray me once I have solidified you." Wuya grumbled and had her Hand-bots sign it. Then Jack put the Reversing Mirror on one side of the room and stood at the other end with the Serpent's Tail. Wuya floated in front of the Reversing Mirror and said, "Now Jack! Use it!" "Serpent's Tail!" said Jack and he started flying towards the Reversing Mirror in his ghostly form. Wuya prepared to activate the Mirror, "Reversing Mir-" Shendu pushed Wuya out of the way and said, "Reversing Mirror!" Jack couldn't stop in time so Shendu got the full blast. His form grew larger as he became more solid. Arms came out of the sides of his body, as his torso became more muscular. The tendrils formed into a pair of shorts as he grew legs. Finally, his coloring became more solid and let out both a blast of fire and a loud roar. The Reversing Mirror caught the reflection of a 15-foot, dragon-like fire demon wearing maroon shorts before it snapped into several pieces. "Shendu, we had a deal!" said an outraged Wuya. "We did, you promised to restore me to the physical plane. But I am no fool. I knew that the Reversing Mirror could only stand the stress of restoring one of us to full power before breaking. If you had gone first, I would have been stuck as a spirit while you became flesh." Shendu then looked down at Jack who was cowering under a table. "You aren't going to eat me, are you?" whimpered Jack. "No," said Shendu. "You have restore me to my true form. I never destroy those who help me. Besides, you don't look that appetizing at all. Besides, I did you a favor." "Huh?" "Wasn't it obvious that Wuya would turn on you the second she was solid again?" "But she signed the contract." "No, her Hand-bots signed the contract. It's null and void. Now let us go to the Xiaolin Temple. I desire to gain the Golden Tiger Claws and free my brethren. Then I will destroy Jackie Chan." Shendu made a large enough hole in the wall for him to go through and went outside. Jack turned to Wuya and said, "Is this true?" "Of course not," said Wuya. "I don't know where Shendu got that idea." This seemed to satisfy Jack and he and Sapphire Jong left through the same hole as Shendu. As soon as Jack was out of hearing range, Wuya muttered, "Curses, foiled again," and flew after Jack.


	5. Battle of the Temple

Demon Inferno

Chapter 5: Battle of the Temple

The Xiaolin Temple was busy for the last couple of hours since Jack and Shendu stole the Shen Gong Wu. Defenses were raised and all of the monks were preparing for Sapphire Jong's attack. The Chans were also training for the attack. Meanwhile Uncle was putting Chi spells in the meditation chamber to protect it from evil spirits. "If Shendu is working with Jack Spicer," said Jackie, "then they'll be after the Talismans as well." "That doesn't mean we can't use them," said Jade. "Alright," said Jackie, "But keep them out of their hands." "One more thing Kimiko," said Master Fung, "Since both Shendu and Sapphire Jong are fire demons, you will be our chief defense." "Yes Master," said Kimiko, "Another thing is that you must not let Sapphire Jong to get the Cat's Eye-Draco, for if he does his power over Fire will be unbeatable."

Suddenly there was an explosion at the temple gate. Blue and red flames shot out everywhere. Then one of the elder monks ran to Master Fung and said, "Master Fung, Sapphire Jong has arrived at the temple gate and he is not alone." "I know," said Master Fung, "Jack and Wuya are doubtlessly with him." "No, more that that," said the monk, "he is accompanied by a dragon-demon." "Shendu!" cried the Chans. "He's flesh again?" asked Jackie. As if to answer his question, a loud roar issued from the courtyard. The Chans and the Wudai Warriors ran over to the courtyard to see what was going on. Sapphire Jong was trashing the courtyard and turning almost everything to sapphire. Jack was hovering in the air with his Heli-bot barking orders to Sapphire Jong. Wuya was floating next to Jack, enjoying the evil and destruction happening below. But there was also another fire demon that was breathing flames everywhere. Then the fire demon turned around, saw Jackie, and roared, "Chan!" "Shendu?" asked Jackie. "In the flesh," said Shendu and breathed a fireball at Jackie. But suddenly Jackie moved very quickly out of the way. Shendu's eyes widened and he said, "My Talismans!" Jade charged the Dragon Talisman and said, "You want the Talismans? Have this!" She blasted Shendu with the Talisman. But after the blast, Shendu stood up and said, "You think you can destroy me with my own Talisman?" "I've done it before," said Jade. Shendu growled and sent a fire blast at Jade. Kimiko stepped in front of Jade and blocked the fire. Then she gathered it up into her hands and said, "Wudai Mars: Fire!" and threw them at Sapphire Jong. Sapphire Jong was engulfed by the flames and was covered from head to toe in soot. "Ha!" said Kimiko, "Not so tough without Jong to back you up, are you?" But Sapphire Jong simply shook off the soot and roared. "Ha!" cried Wuya. "Sapphire Fong doesn't have that old weakness anymore. You cannot put him out." The battle continued with Chans using the Talismans and the Wudai Warriors using their Wudai powers. But Sapphire Jong proved too be a formidable opponent and nearly turned them to sapphire a few times. Then Omi noticed that Sapphire Jong perfectly obeyed Jack's orders when he gave them. Omi looked closely at Jack and saw that he was wearing the Emperor Scorpion. Omi went over to Tohru's side and asked, "Tohru, do you think you can throw me to Jack?" "Yes," said Tohru. "Then do it," said Omi. Tohru picked up Omi and threw him at Jack. Jack only noticed Omi at the very last moment. Omi slammed into Jack causing him to drop both the Emperor Scorpion and the Mala Mala Cannon, which he was also carrying. Jackie and Jade saw the two falling Shen Gong Wu and ran to catch them. Shendu saw the Mala Mala Cannon dropping and grabbed for it. Sapphire Jong felt the control of Emperor Scorpion lifting from him and stretched the Third Arm Sash to catch the Wu before it could control him again. All four of them caught the Shen Gong Wu at the same time. Then both of the Wu started glowing with a golden light.

"Shendu, Sapphire Jong," said Jade, "We challenge you two to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. We wager my Monkey Staff and Jackie's Black Beetle against Sapphire Jong's Visuvius Skullcap and Shendu's Serpent's Tail." "We accept your challenge," said Shendu. "And I call for a Shen Yi All In. We wager our Talismans against all of Sapphire Jong's Wu." "We accept again," said Shendu, "the game shall be the Lock the Cage, first team to trap their opponents and seal them in wins." "Let's go," said everybody, "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Suddenly the Temple disappeared and several iron posts rose up out of the ground. Then iron bars grew from the posts so they all looked like the turnstile of a subway. The posts swung slowly and each had a red button that's meant to lock and unlock. Jackie, Jade, Shendu, and Sapphire Jong were in this iron maze while the others were watching from balconies above the arena. All the Chans were wearing the same outfit as a Xiaolin Dragon-in-Training, which was noted by Uncle when he said, "Why is Uncle wearing itchy shirt?" The fighters in the arena then yelled, "Gong Yi Tampai!" The Showdown started and the posts started swinging faster. "Monkey Staff!" cried Jade holding the Shen Gong Wu and quickly transformed into a half-monkey form and leaped over the posts. Sapphire Jong activated his Jet Bootsu and flew after Jade. Shendu looked at Jackie and said, "Well it looks like it's just you and me Chan. But not for long." Shendu breathed a stream of fire at Jackie. Jackie quickly put his Shen Gong Wu on his head and cried, "Black Beetle!" The flames then engulfed Jackie. "Looks like I win," said Shendu. Then the flames died out revealing Jack totally unmarked and wearing a black samurai-like armor. "Whoa, that worked," said Jackie. Meanwhile, Jade was fighting against Sapphire Jong. Jong was only using the Visuvius Skullcap's magic besides his ability to move but it was almost enough. Jade had to avoid blue blobs of lava that crystallized instantly. But she managed to smack Jong into a few tight places before he threw Jade back away from him. Then Jade heard someone yelling, "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" and she turned around to see that Jackie was running in her direction, locking bars behind him. But Shendu was using the Serpent's Tail to glide through the bars towards Jackie. Jade got an idea and said to Sapphire Jong, "Hey Fireball, why don't you put out your butt before I kick it?" This made Sapphire Jong mad he started erupting liquid sapphire everywhere. Jade hid behind Jackie who was protected from the hot blue lava. The sapphire lava hit the Serpent's Tail, incasing it in sapphire. This caused Shendu to lose his intangibility and made collide with the next set of bars. While Shendu was stunned by the collision, several globs of lava fell on him and trapped him in sapphire. Jackie and Jade then used their Kung Fu moves to throw Sapphire Jong into the same cell as Shendu and locked the bars.

The maze quickly disappeared and the temple returned to normal. Sapphire Jong let out a loud bellow as the sapphire color faded from his body and the flames died out. He gave one last quiver as the Shen Gong Wu returned to their previous form. Then they all floated to Jackie and Jade who were back to their regular clothes and were holding the other Shen Gong Wu they had won. "We have lots almost all of our Shen Gong Wu!" yelled Wuya. "Hey it isn't my fault," said Jack, "Shendu made us loose our Wu." Shendu growled and said, "I've had enough of this." He grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws that were dropped during the battle and put them on his hand. He said, "Golden Tiger Claws!" and slashed the air in front of them. Instead of being the usual purple, the portal that was opened was red and yellow. "You may have been able to stop one demon," said Shendu, "but can you stop seven?" The Xiaolin Warriors saw the other seven Demon Sorcerers on the other side of the portal. "I will not let you do that Shendu," said Uncle stepping in front of the others. "And what can a frail old man do against a powerful demon?" asked Shendu. "Ah, but you were not like that before," said Uncle. "That was the past, this is the present." "But the past can be brought back," said Uncle holding up a strange-looking item and saying, "Rio Reverso!" Shendu screamed as his form returned to his spirit form, which caused the Reversing Mirror to repair itself. Then Uncle pointed his puffer fish at Shendu and sent a blast of green energy at Shendu. Shendu was pushed through the portal, which closed up. "I think this is our exit cue," said Jack. "I agree," said Wuya and they both flew off.

The next day, the Chans prepared to return back to America. As the last of their luggage went into the jet plane, the monks came to give them a final farewell. "You will always be welcome back to the Xiaolin Temple," said Master Fung. "We would be happy to accept your invitation," said Jackie, "and hopefully, it will be on friendlier circumstances." Kimiko and Jade were talking to each other, "You're pretty cool," said Jade, "too bad I have to go." "Don't worry," said Kimiko, "I'll email you often." Finally the Chans got into the jet and took off towards home. "Too bad we didn't get any souvenirs," said Tohru. "What are you talking about?" said Uncle, "Uncle had new chi spell ingredients to use and nice monks paid for tacky umbrella stand."

That's it for this fanfiction. I'm planning on two more similar fanfictions like this in the future. But for now, I have other work to do. Please review.


End file.
